


Purpose

by endermanifold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Hurt, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Lore - Freeform, canon lives, im so sad, manifold land my beloved, manifoldtwt how we feeling?, mentioned tommy innit, no beta we die like tommy innit, sad jack manifold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermanifold/pseuds/endermanifold
Summary: Jack Manifold wandered through the ruins of his past lives and wondered if he would ever find a meaning to them.[rewritten]
Kudos: 36





	Purpose

This is what he wanted, right? This is what he asked for. He won.

  
  


Then why didn’t he feel satisfied? 

When Jack had first heard of Tommy’s death he was delighted, he had got what he wanted without having to do any dirty work. It was great! Until it wasn’t.

He wandered around the ruins of his past lives. He had no purpose now. You would think that after living and losing three lives he would have some sense of being, or know if there was any sort of meaning to this world. But Jack didn’t have anything anymore. No items, no friends and certainly no purpose.

He dared to think back to when he was falling through the void, endlessly empty and excruciatingly silent, that’s how he felt now. He felt as though the void itself, the space where he existed beyond time, was within him. It ate him up from the inside, consuming him yet not quite reaching the edges of his soul. It left him with a strange weight in his stomach. 

He needed to walk this off.

He stood by the crater for longer than he normally would, head bowed as if he was paying respects, the place that he lost his final life used to be the place where he was the happiest he had ever been. Now it’s tragic beauty was framed like an oil painting in Eret’s museum. The past was a funny thing, it was only a few weeks ago that L’Manburg was thriving and bright and colourful and alive. Now it lay dead and buried under thick glass and blood vines. 

The woods near by the crater somehow managed to survive, he basked in the simplicity of them for a few moments. Just a few trees, still lush and strong despite the destruction a few feet away. Jack let his calloused and scarred hands run along the almost equally rough bark. He died in this little clearing, stabbed to death without a second thought by Wilbur. Stomped into the mud like he was nothing, boot prints left on his uniform from the very person who sewed it. Jack shuddered but kept walking, melancholy. Then there it was.

Manifold Land.

And Jack Manifold felt nothing.

He had built this house from the ground up, out of defiance, to prove something. But now the reality hit that no one cared, not even himself. Manifold Land was just wood and stone. Blocks. It could just as easily be torn down as it could be rebuilt brick by brick. It held no sentiment in his heart. He used to love this place, it was something that was finally his. Something he could have as his own and have control over. But now, what was the point? It was just another build. And Jack was just another player.

He didn’t feel guilt or sadness as he lit the walls alight. He didn’t feel loss or regret as the flames engulfed the walls around him. The roaring flames glinted in his 3D glasses as stood in the middle of the room. He let his life burn around him for just a few moments. He even entertained the thought of burning along with it. 

He watched his home, his former meaning burn from the newly rebuilt Prime Path. He felt no sorrow. He had mourned enough that day.

Nothing was ever meant to be for Jack Manifold. Always for someone else. To burn, to blow up, to steal. Maybe his in name but it was usually to prove someone else wrong. That he was Jack Manifold and could have some sort of power. Everything he did was always linked to someone else, usually Tommy Innit. But Tommy was gone now and so was Manifold Land.

Jack allowed himself a smile.

The flames engulfed the building and beams fell like soldiers on a battlefield. The crackling of the fire reminded him a little too much of Hell as it sounded across the crater. No one cared. There was already so much destruction, one more building wouldn’t hurt.

  
  


Jack Manifold walked away from Manifold Land and decided that he would begin a new life. A better life. Maybe this time he would find his purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> vv short, watching the end of jack’s stream rn so i might update it in a bit i am in SHAMBLES


End file.
